Maudit
by duneline
Summary: Entre deux traques de "créatures", Nick analyse, avec lucidité, sa vie amoureuse...Slash/Yaoi.Cutter/Becker.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Haines et d' ITV !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier pour cette fiction !

Le personnage de Nick Cutter, de la série « Primeval », reste mon préféré : Touchant, sensible, intelligent et subversif, il a apporté une note de charme et son charisme fait cruellement défaut à la suite de la série.

Mais ceci est mon avis…

« Maudit » :

S'il devait résumer sa vie et, en particulier, sa vie amoureuse, Nick l'aurait qualifiée de « catastrophique ».

Oui, être l'un des plus éminents spécialistes de la préhistoire de l'Angleterre ne le dispensait pas d'avoir des goûts malheureux en matière de femmes : Helen, son ex-femme (au sens moral du terme) avait filé dans une ère jurassique, lui préférant les dinosaures et son étudiant Stephen Hart, Claudia Brown dont la personnalité avait changé lors d'une altération du passé. Pour devenir Lucy Brown, une RP, une femme n'hésitant pas à jouer de ses charmes pour « embobiner » les hommes et comble de malchance, pour Cutter, fiancée à un jeune avocat prometteur…

Bref, Nick semblait maudit en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses.

Soupirant, le professeur abandonna son étude de l'artéfact et repoussant sa chaise sur roulettes, laissa sa tête pendre en arrière. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur le plafond de son laboratoire de recherche.

Ce geste le détendit un moment de toute la tension accumulée ces jours derniers par la traque des « créatures » et son visage, aux traits fins et non dénués de charme, donna l'image d'une statue figée dans le temps. Ses paupières finirent par céder aux stress et à la fatigue et vaincus par le sommeil, elles se fermèrent doucement.

Une respiration, lente et imperceptible, souleva le torse de Nick qui s'endormit profondément.

Le capitaine James Becker se rendait au bureau de Lester, traversant le couloir sécurisé et lumineux de l'ARC. Apercevant la porte entrouverte du laboratoire de Cutter, il fronça des sourcils et décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Sa principale mission était de s'assurer que la « team » de Nick, enthousiaste et hyper « tête brûlée, revint saine et sauve de chaque chasse de « créatures ». Le fait qu'Abby, Connors et Nick Cutter, défenseurs convaincus et acharnés des dinosaures, désiraient ramener les « intrus » à leur époque par l'anomalie compliquait la tâche de Becker.

Le soldat, ancien des Forces spéciales britanniques, aurait aimé pouvoir tirer à « vue » et à volonté sur les bêtes de l'ère préhistorique.

Bêtes que Nick trouvait magnifiques, ce dernier oubliant parfois leur côté sauvage et dangereux.

James pénétra dans le domaine privé de Nick, précautionneusement et une main sur l'étui de son automatique, chercha le professeur des yeux.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le soldat vit la position insolite de Cutter : Tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos et le corps immobile.

Immédiatement, Becker réduit la distance qui le séparait de Nick et posa un doigt au niveau du cou de ce dernier.

Les yeux de Nick se rouvrirent brusquement et se braquèrent directement sur ceux, noirs, de James qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Voyant l'air surpris et décontenancé de James, Nick eut un sourire amusé et s'étirant longuement, s'extirpa de sa chaise.

« -Aurai-je réussi à provoquer une réaction chez le super soldat ? Fit-il, gentiment ironique. Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Vous êtes surnommé le « glaçon » du fait de votre attitude très professionnelle. »

Le qualificatif attribué et peu flatteur ne démonta pas le capitaine Becker qui s'était ressaisi et dont l'œil, vif et perspicace, examina l'état général de Cutter inconscient de cette observation soutenue.

Celui-ci, se postant devant son bureau, rangeait des papiers en ordre et tapait sur le clavier de son portable. Consultant parfois sa montre.

James, songeur, détailla le profil du professeur et sa silhouette mince et longiligne, déconcerté. Il avait lu des rapports sur les précédentes opérations et il s'étonnait toujours de savoir que le professeur Cutter, un civil et un intellectuel à l'apparence si fragile, avait pu cogner un raptor.

Le capitaine attarda son regard sur les mèches blondes autour des traits de Nick. Cheveux blonds et fins renforçant encore, aux yeux du soldat, le mélange de fragilité et de force chez le professeur.

« -Visiblement, je vous plais. » Constata Nick, sans méchanceté et sans fausse pudeur.

Becker se rembrunit et d'un ton sec, répliqua :

« -Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, professeur. Sauf votre respect, même si vous aviez été une jolie fille. Votre caractère subversif et anti conformiste m'aurait rebuté. »

Nick ne riposta pas. Pliant sèchement son portable en deux, l'expression indéchiffrable, il n'accorda aucun regard au capitaine et s'éloigna de son laboratoire à grands pas.

James réalisa la brutalité de son propos et son manque de tact auprès du chercheur et pesta entre ses dents. Il se précipita dans le couloir, à la poursuite de Cutter.

Cutter, assis dans sa voiture, fixait le mur du parking de l'ARC. Méditatif.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du professeur toucha et émut le capitaine Becker qui s'avançait vers la voiture.

La force tranquille et l'acceptation de Nick impressionnaient le soldat qui s'annonça par un toussotement. Cutter tourna son visage dans sa direction et l'interrogea du regard, vaguement curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait le capitaine.

Les mots d'excuse ne parvinrent pas à franchir les lèvres de James captivé et fasciné par les yeux si expressifs et si intelligents du professeur.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent durant de très longues minutes et finalement, ce fut le « glaçon » qui rompit le silence :

« -Dans la nature, les opposés s'attirent. N'est-ce pas, professeur Cutter ? Un restaurant italien, ce soir, vous et moi ? »

Un sourire admiratif et timide joua sur les lèvres de Nick qui rosit sous l'invitation de James.

« -Une expérience pour vérifier si nos deux pôles sont bien compatibles ? » Insista Cutter, encore incrédule.

Le capitaine eut un sourire attendri et chaleureux pour Nick qui déchiffra le langage de ses yeux noirs.

Pendant que James s'installait dans le siège passager de sa voiture et prévenait le centre de son départ anticipé, Nick songea qu'il n'était pas tant maudit que cela en amour.

Fin.

Reviews ?

.


End file.
